


In Low Light

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Corrin has discovered the einherjar aren't what was originally advertised.





	In Low Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 9, 2017. Mostly just toying with a concept...

Corrin had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard the door open. Something must have kept Ryoma out late - anything from a disagreement amongst the troops to someone offering a moonlit spar. She didn't have any room to complain, either, because half the time she was the one falling into bed in the middle of the night after any number of distractions. 

Ryoma was trying to be quiet, not that he entirely could while getting his armor off. Still, he was trying and he... apparently hadn't even noticed that Corrin wasn't sleeping alone. 

Desperate for a healer after a fierce battle, Corrin had summoned the einherjar Minori and asked her assistance. Minori had been quiet and selfless then, as well as fantastically skilled. 

After a couple of weeks in camp - after a couple of battles and watching Minori move amongst the troops, though, everything Corrin had been told about the einherjar stopped feeling like it was true. Minori wasn't any sort of phantom or soulless doll. She spoke more every day and smiled when she checked on her patients. She felt no different to Corrin than any of the others in the camp and when Corrin had found Minori sitting alone earlier, after dinner, stargazing... 

Minori was not a distraction. Instead, she'd been a fountain of knowledge and observations. She was kind and leaned on Corrin's shoulder, asking how Corrin's wounds were healing and how Ryoma was... 

Of course she'd offered Minori a proper night's rest free of obligation, forgetting that Minori possibly couldn't refuse. Hopefully it was a forgivable sin. Minori was so content against her, warm and smiling faintly in her sleep. Corrin had a protective arm over her, letting her know that this was where she belonged for the night. 

Ryoma paused, finally noticing Minori but apparently not that Corrin was awake. Corrin just watched through her loose hair as Ryoma quickly changed into something a bit more conservative than his usual night attire. 

And then he lingered, apparently debating what to do. 

"Ryoma--" Corrin whispered softly. "It's okay, come to bed."

"Minori-- is everything okay?" he questioned. Corrin was a bit surprised at his concern, given his previous distrust. 

"It's fine. We'll both wake up with your hair in our mouths," Corrin replied with a tiny giggle. Against her, Minori shifted just a bit but only curled closer against Corrin's shoulder. "She just needed someone to talk to, and somewhere to rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I told her you'd show up eventually. Don't worry... But you know... I think everything we were told about them is wrong..."

Ryoma nodded and, after another moment, crawled into bed beside her. She couldn't see him, but she was sure he was looking at Minori and the smile on Minori's face in the low lantern light before he settled close. 

"I think you might be right," he said as he reached to stroke Corrin's hair. "But let's get some sleep, and talk in the morning."

That did sound like a good plan and, settled comfortably between Minori and her husband, Corrin was sure she'd be smiling in her sleep too.


End file.
